Burns
by Margarida
Summary: Universo Alternativo. O que nós nos tornamos... É o contrário do que nós desejávamos... Presente para Black Scorpio no Nyx!


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

Hoje é um dia muito, mas muito especial... E sabem por quê?

Cinco s para pensarem e me darem uma resposta!

Tempo esgotado! Hoje é um dia muito especial porque é aniversário d aminha linda paixão Black Scorpio No Nyx! Felicidades, minha miga fofa e linda, espero que goste do presente que fiz com todo carinho e que também é uma espécie de pagamento de dívida. Deus abençoe muito a sua vida!

Ah, sim, a música que dá o tom à fic é "Take a bow", de uma banda meio desconhecida chamada Muse. Eu pirei nela desde que assisti o trailer oficial de Watchmen!!!

Boa leitura a todos!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Burns**

**Capítulo único**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Corrupt,**

**You corrupt,**

**Bring corruption to all that you touch**

_Corrupto_

_Você é um corrupto_

_Traz corrupção para tudo em que você toca_

A noite era fria, o céu estava todo nublado. Uma espessa névoa cobria toda superfície, não se conseguia enxergar muito além do que meio metro. Até mesmo as luzes amareladas que vinham dos postes de iluminação do cais estavam encobertas, pareciam pontos distantes, feitos estrelas.

No silêncio mortal e incômodo, apenas passos pesados podiam ser ouvidos, vindos de longe. Passos carregados, alguém tinha pressa em chegar a algum lugar. Alguém que mantinha o rosto coberto pela aba de um chapéu negro, que encobria até mesmo os olhos, um sobretudo da mesma cor fechado até o pescoço e coturnos. As mãos estavam bem presas aos bolsos laterais, mas não por hábito ou displicência. Era para evitar que as vissem trêmulas.

**Hold,**

**You behold,**

**And behold'en for all that you've done**

_Contemple_

_Você contemplará_

_E os contemplará por tudo que você fez_

Entrou por um dos imensos galpões abandonados que ficavam no final do cais, onde a névoa parecia mais espessa e o silêncio, ainda mais mórbido. Calmamente, entrou por uma porta de ferro lateral que rangeu ao seu toque, mas não se importou. Era uma maneira de anunciar que havia chegado.

Caminhou até o centro do local, de olhos bem abertos e ouvidos atentos. Parou bem debaixo de uma enorme viga de ferro galvanizado e corroído pela umidade. Sorriu, meio de canto. Ela já estava por lá, esperando-o.

Levantou a cabeça e direcionou os olhos azuis mesclados para o alto, a viu sentada sobre a viga, meio de lado e encostada a um pequeno pilar de sustentação que pendia do teto esburacado. Olhava para o céu, observando as nuvens que encobriam as estrelas e a lua. Lua cheia.

**And spin,**

**Cast a spell,**

**Cast a spell on the country you run**

_E enfeitice_

_Lance um feitiço_

_Lance um feitiço no país que você comanda_

-Não é muito educado deixar alguém sozinho, esperando por sua boa vontade em descer. – disse, sem deixar de fitar a jovem acima de si.

Ela sorriu para ele, observando-o do alto. Então, com um salto ágil e elegante, caiu ao chão de concreto, bem á frente dele. Levantou-se de maneira graciosa, batendo as mãos uma na outra, espanando qualquer vestígio de pó. A sai preta e justa que usava subiu um tanto, ela a ajeitou até que ficasse no comprimento certo e com a fenda na lateral, deixando entrever parte de sua coxa direita. Usava ainda uma camisa branca com um corselete negro por cima, os primeiros botões abertos deixavam renda do sutiã preto à mostra. Ficou totalmente de pé, batendo os saltos das botas no chão, como se limpasse alguma sujeira que não era bem vinda. E então o fitou diretamente nos olhos, as íris castanhas brilhavam intensamente.

-Eu diria que não é educado deixar uma dama esperando tanto por sua boa vontade em vir até aqui, esta noite.

**And risk,**

**Y****ou will risk,**

**Y****ou will risk all their lives and their souls...**

_E arrisque_

_Você arriscará_

_Você arriscará todas as vidas e as almas deles..._

Ele a encarou, um sorriso de escárnio moldava seus lábios grossos e bem moldados. Tirou o chapéu, soltando os cabelos grisalhos com os dedos, jogando o objeto longe. A mesma coisa fez com o sobretudo, estava usando uma camisa branca e calças jeans escuras. Arregaçou as mangas, sem deixar de fitar a jovem nos olhos.

-E então? Está mesmo disposta ao que me propôs?

-Sabe que sim... – ela disse, séria – Eu jurei a mim mesma e ao meu mestre que o mataria.

-Ah, então falava disso quando mandou aquele moleque de recados me procurar... – o tom dele era de zombaria – Pensei que estivesse com saudades daquela noite, em que acabamos na minha cama e...

-Maldito! – ele se desviou a tempo de um soco que seria certeiro – Eu vou matá-lo, lycan desgraçado!

-Isso se conseguir me pegar, vampira...

**A****nd burn..**

**Y****ou will burn....**

**Y****ou will burn in hell yea you'll burn in hell**

**Y****ea you'll burn in hell (2x)**

**Fo****r your sins**

_E queime_

_Você irá queimar_

_Você irá queimar no inferno_

_Sim, você irá queimar no inferno_

_Sim, você irá queimar no inferno (2x)_

_Pelos seus pecados_

A jovem deu um passo à frente, girando o corpo para chuta-lo diretamente na face, mas o rapaz foi mais rápido e se abaixou, girando nos próprios calcanhares para dar uma rasteira em sua oponente. Mas ela percebeu o movimento e saltou para trás, caindo agachada e pronta para um novo ataque.

Ele sorriu, chamando-a para uma nova tentativa. Ela, em resposta, correu e saltou, ele fez o mesmo, mas para trás e fora do alcance da vampira. Aquela luta entre eles era muito mais de defesa do que ataque, se continuassem naquele ritmo levariam a noite toda...

-Vai precisar de muito mais que isso se quiser acabar comigo, Júlia...

-Esteja certo de que você terá muito mais, Máscara da Morte...

Júlia o encarou de maneira mais profunda, seus olhos adquiriram um brilho avermelhado e suas presas alongaram-se. Máscara apenas riu,a final, pelos buracos do teto, podia ver que a névoa dava uma pequena trégua e a lua cheia aparecia no céu, brilhando intensamente.

Arqueou o corpo para trás, urrando de dor. Um grito que logo se tornou um uivo e, em questão de segundos, um lobo prateado avançava sobre a vampira.

**And our freedom's consuming itself**

**What we've become...**

**It's contrary to what we want**

_E nossa liberdade está consumindo a si mesma_

_O que nós nos tornamos..._

_É o contrário do que nós desejávamos_

A luta que se seguiu foi intensa e sangrenta, ambos mediam forças e não poupavam esforços, atiravam-se contra as vigas de sustentação do velho galpão, em cima de pilhas de caixas e maquinário enferrujado, até que, em um golpe mais ousado, embolaram-se um ao outro, rolando pelo chão.

No céu, a névoa voltava encobrir a lua, até que ela ficou totalmente invisível aos olhos de quem tentasse vê-la. No galpão, Máscara da Morte voltava ao normal, sujo, suado e ofegante. Júlia, também cansada, fechou os olhos, suas presas voltaram ao tamanho normal, bem como a cor de suas íris. Estavam no chão, ele por cima dela.

-Me solte! – ela gritou, tentando sair de baixo do rapaz, mas estava cansada e ele a prensava com força contra o concreto – Me solte agora, seu maldito!

-E por que eu soltaria... – ele disse, abaixando a cabeça até que seus lábios tocaram a pele fina e sensível do pescoço de Júlia – Se não é isso que quer de fato?

-Ora... Seu... Seu...

Não conseguia articular uma única frase com aquela boca quente a deslizar por seu pescoço, em beijos e provocações. Fechou os olhos, suspirando resignada, Máscara apenas sorriu antes de tomar a boca vermelha em um beijo, soltando os braços da jovem e agarrando sua cintura com um das mãos, a outra passeando pela coxa através da fenda da saia.

Júlia correspondia ao beijo com intensidade, com volúpia e desejo, praticamente perdendo a respiração e o controle sobre seu próprio corpo. Aquele homem era quente demais, era fogo puro, era um tesão indescritível. Nunca, em toda sua imortalidade, encontrara alguém capaz de despertar seus desejos mais íntimos e profanos. Ninguém a não ser Máscara da Morte.

**Take a bow!**

**Death,**

**You bring death, **

**And destruction to all that you touch**

_Submeta-se!_

_Morte_

_Você traz morte_

_E destruição para tudo em que você toca_

Deixou a boca carnuda e inchada por seus beijos e desceu ao pescoço novamente, ao colo macio até chegar ao decote da camisa. Levantou um tanto o tronco para poder ter acesso às fitas que amarravam o corselete da vampira, que tirou com uma rapidez que até ela estranhou. Um a um, desabotoou os botões da camisa de Júlia, para em seguida se desfazer da sua própria.

Com paixão, fogo, desejo e o que mais pudesse existir dentro de ambos, eles finalmente se entregaram um ao outro. À atração que os consumia por dentro e por fora.

Algo que não passou despercebido por um certo alguém, que desde o princípio observava a tudo do alto do telhado, sentado em uma viga externa. Uma lágrima tinta de raiva rolou pela face morena, o vento que acompanhava a névoa jogou seus cabelos negros e arrepiados para trás, os olhos da mesma cor estavam agora vermelhos.

Ela iria pagar caro por sua traição. E ele mesmo mataria aquele lycan maldito.

**Pay,**

**You must pay,**

**You must pay for your crimes against the earth!**

_Pague_

_Você deve pagar_

_Você deve pagar pelos seus crimes contra a terra!_

Suados, exaustos, saciados, Júlia e Máscara da Morte se soltaram um do outro, ele caiu de lado e fitou o teto, como queria poder ver as estrelas naquele momento, feito um bobo apaixonado. Ela, por sua vez, em completo silêncio, ergueu seu corpo até ficar sentada, buscando por suas roupas que estavam jogadas ao redor. E, algo que não passou despercebido pelo rapaz, ela chorava.

-Júlia... – a chamou, ela não o olhou – O que foi que aconteceu?

-Ele está aqui... – ela disse, simplesmente, levantando-se para vestir sua saia e calçar as botas, em seguida vestindo o corselete de volta.

-Ele quem? – o rapaz perguntou, confuso, já vestido. Júlia não respondeu, novos passos pelo galpão o fizeram por ela.

-Ela se refere a mim, seu desgraçado!

O homem que outrora estava do lado de fora, observando a tudo, agora estava frente à frente com ambos, vestido todo de negro e empunhando uma arma prateada, que apontava para a cabeça de Máscara da Morte. Tinha o semblante sério, seus olhos eram puro ódio e raiva.

-Shura... Bom, devo ser alguém realmente importante, afinal, o próprio chefe dos sanguessugas veio até aqui para me matar.

**Yeaaaa hags!**

**Feed the hags,**

**Feed the hags on the country you love!**

_Falha_

_Alimente a falha_

_Alimente a falha do país que você ama!_

Júlia sentiu um tremor tomar conta de seu corpo, olhava para Shura e não o reconhecia, nunca vira seu mestre tão cheio de ódio no olhar como via naquele momento. Recuou um passo, chocando-se contra o peito de Máscara da Morte, segurando com força a camisa dele. Estavam encurralados. Não podiam lutar contra o vampiro armado.

-Eu lhe dei tudo, Júlia, tudo... – ele começou a falar, sua voz saía um tanto trêmula – Lhe dei a imortalidade, a liberdade e uma nova vida... E tudo o que pedi em troca foi, simplesmente, o seu amor... E é assim que me retribui? Com uma traição? Eu poderia até pensar em perdoar se fosse alguém de nosso clã, mas um lycan nojento? Você me decepcionou, Júlia... Me traiu... E a um traidor... – engatilhou a arma, apontando-a para a jovem vampira – Resta apenas a morte.

**Now beg!**

**You will beg!**

**You will beg for their lives and their souls!**

_É, e implore_

_Você irá implorar_

_Você irá implorar pelas vidas e pelas almas deles!_

A vampira fechou os olhos e um tiro foi ouvido... Mas não a atingiu, tampouco Máscara da Morte, pois não o percebeu receber impacto algum ou sangrar. Abriu os olhos e viu, horrorizada, Shura tombar para frente e seu corpo virar pó, atingido por uma bala de sol. Confusa, fitou o rapaz atrás de si, ele estava com os braços em sua cintura e não portava arma alguma.

Olhou para o alto e viu, pelo lado de fora do telhado, uma silhueta de braço estendido. Parecia uma mulher, mas não tinha certeza. Viu-a recolher uma arma prateada e guarda-la no bolso do sobretudo, depois se dirigir a uma outra pessoa que estava ao seu lado. Esse outro alguém abaixou e lançou algo para dentro do galpão, era um folha de papel enrolada em algo.

Ainda receosa, Júlia se aproximou do objeto e viu que se tratava de uma rosa branca, com um bilhete preso á ela. Máscara também se aproximou, no momento em que a vampira desenrolava a folha para ler seu conteúdo.

"Fujam enquanto é tempo, vão para algum lugar distante ou o que quer que seja... Logo, lycans e vampiros virão atrás de vocês, tentaremos conter o que conseguirmos, mas não garantimos nada...

Sejam, simplesmente, felizes...

A&S"

**Now burn!**

**You will burn!**

**You will burn in hell, yea you'll burn in hell**

**Y****ea you'll burn in hell (4x)**

**For your sins**

_E queime_

_Você irá queimar_

_Você irá queimar no inferno, sim, você irá queimar no inferno_

_Você irá queimar no inferno (4x)_

_Pelos seus pecados_

Caminhando pelo cais, a dupla que outrora estivera no telhado se dirigia aos portões de saída, em silêncio. Apenas seus passos eram ouvidos, até que um deles suspirou alto, agitando os longos cabelos platinados que estavam presos em um rabo baixo. A outra pessoa levantou o olhar de íris castanhas escuras, fitando o outro nos olhos.

-Acha que conseguiremos evitar uma matança generalizada em nossos clãs? Sabe que irão querer uma retaliação por conta da morte de mestre Shura... – o rapaz disse, encarando a outra com um brilho diferente nos olhos azuis claríssimos.

-Sei disso, mas saberei como conter os ânimos de meus iguais... – a jovem soltou os cabelos negros que estavam presos, ao mesmo tempo em que a névoa dava lugar novamente ao brilho da lua cheia – Até qualquer dia, Afrodite...

-Até, Shelley... – ele respondeu, observando a loba de pelagem negra que corria pela rua, esgueirando-se pelas sombras e becos do cais.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ah, o que achou Nyx? Eu estava te devendo uma fic sua como vampira e aqui foi! Modéstia à parte, eu adorei o resultado, espero que tenha gostado também... E a participação do Dite e da Shelley no final, hein? Podia render uma fic, não?

A propósito, preciso dizer quem é ela? Tipo, a voz continua a mesmas, mas os cabelos... Tingidos de preto, um sonho de infância realizado no dia do meu aniversário!

Beijos a todos e mais uma vez, felicidades, Nyx!!!


End file.
